


Pray we don't overflow (Grab a hold, don't let go)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One day i'll write proper smut i swear, POV Sam Wilson, Smut adjacent, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Not beta’ed, feel free to point out typos etc.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Pray we don't overflow (Grab a hold, don't let go)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’ed, feel free to point out typos etc.

They hadn’t been at it long: as soon as they walked through the door, Bucky’s hands were on him. Sam doesn’t think his clothing’s ever been taken off that fast, and he’s pretty sure they’ve set a new record from making it from the hallway to his bedroom. 

They hadn’t been at it long at all: it didn’t take much for Sam to get going一a crooked smile from Bucky, Bucky’s hand at his back, rubbing circles whenever they were close to each other. Or, most often, the look Bucky had when he wanted it: hungry, focused, impatient. Awed, humbled, tender. 

The same look he had when they came in, drenched from the storm raging outside, barely holding on to their grocery bags. Even with his hair plastered on his face, partially covering those ocean eyes, Sam had seen it in Bucky’s eyes, knew that the lasagna he was planning to make would have to wait. 

They hadn’t been at it long, but it’s gonna be over pretty soon, because whether it’s a long, tender moment in bed or a fast, all-consuming one, Bucky refuses to be anything less than utterly devoted to Sam and Sam’s pleasure. 

“Bucky,” Sam pants. There really isn’t anything wrong一Bucky knows exactly how Sam likes it, and proving it for the upteenth time, by having Sam on his back, one leg on his shoulder and the other pushed back to get at all the right places一but he needs to say something. He’s about to burst into a million pieces, and he needs to call Bucky’s name, let it quench and stoke the fire all at once. 

“Sweetheart,” Bucky says, not quite as breathless. He kisses Sam’s knee, bends down to kiss Sam’s mouth, then comes back up without slowing down. He smiles, a drop of sweat lingers where his eyes are crinkling. “Gonna make this easy for me, or not?”

_Don’t I always?_

“You’re in一you’re in the wrong bed一” Sam gasps. He swallows so he can finish his goddamn sentence. “You’re in the wrong bed...if you’re looking for easy.”

“Don’t think I am,” Bucky says, just as he tilts Sam’s hips up, and speeds up, basically preventing Sam from forming any other words.

“Fuck一you,” Sam manages. His hands are scrabbling for purchase一one finds his pillow, the other his head board. 

“Sure,” Bucky drawls, and it feels unfair, almost impossible, that he can look smug and loving all at once. 

Then again, Sam realizes as everything in him tightens, as the flutters in his lower stomach overwhelm him, as the wave he’s been riding since Bucky tore off his shirt is about to come crashing down, _loving_ is the look Bucky always has when he’s looking at him. 

“Fuck, fuck, Bucky一”

“That’s right, baby. That’s right.”

Sam gasps sharply, and then again, and again, and again, and finally一unfortunately一it’s over.

His body is still trembling and Sam would keep his eyes closed, but there are few things in the world he likes more than watching Bucky come apart.

“Sam, Sam, _Sam_ 一”

Sam’s arms, tired as they are and boneless as they feel, are ready to catch Bucky when he collapses, a shaky, beautiful, moaning mess on his chest.

Bucky’s hips are still moving, hands still caressing whatever parts of Sam’s skin he can reach. 

“I love you,” he says in Sam’s ear. “Love you so much.”

How fucking unfair. Sam’s heart had just started beating back at a normal speed, and now, Sam’s not sure it’ll ever recover. 

“I love you,” Sam says, then turns his head to kiss Bucky. “I love you, too.”

“Hmm,” Bucky says after a moment. His eyes are still closed. “Love me enough to clean Nala’s litter?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Love you enough to make you an entire lasagna from scratch, and this is the thanks I get?”

“You already got your thanks. I can thank you again, in about...thirty minutes? Nah, make it twenty.”

“So you’re telling me you _don’t_ want lasagna?”

“ ‘M telling you I’d rather give you four other orgasms than clean the litter.”

“I’d fucking hope so,” Sam snorts. “That’s not even a choice.”

“I’ll take care of boiling the pasta,” Bucky says, placing light kisses on Sam’s shoulder. “Chop up the veggies.” He moves up to Sam’s neck, kisses his way up to Sam’s ear. “Just don’t wanna deal with the litter.”

The flutters are back, and this probably isn’t what Sam’s doctor meant when they said he should listen to his body, but oh well. 

“Boil the pasta,” Sam says, laying a hand on Bucky’s face to get him to open his eyes. Bucky’s eyes on him is a lot of things, but it’s mainly a simple, beautiful reminder that he is loved. “Chop the veggies, and...let’s try out that toy you got me last week. Maybe then I’ll consider cleaning the litter.” 

“That’s a deal,” Bucky says with a smile and一oh. It seems that those twenty minutes were quite an overestimation. Or maybe an underestimation. 

“Ready to thank me again already?” Sam asks against Bucky’s lips. 

“Sam, sweetheart. I don’t think I’ll ever thank you enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this (NSFW) [tweet](https://twitter.com/chainchompist/status/1231380574994083842) that I saw on my timeline today.
> 
> Title from Rocket by Beyoncé. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) !


End file.
